


难以抑制

by Say_527



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 本没有想过，当自己和马修在一起之后会有这么多事情发生改变，例如他现在不能控制的欲望。
Relationships: Ben Willbond/Mathew Baynton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	难以抑制

“迟到会扣工资？”马修揉了揉自己的眼睛，又使劲眨了眨，像是在努力看清眼前事物的高度近视者，“还是觉得我消极怠工了？还是想告诉我，我现在的状态糟糕透了？”  
“额…嗯，对，如果非要这么直白的话，就是这样。”吉米可能被马修这一连串的反问句吓住了，他有些牵强地扯了扯嘴角，然后耸耸肩。  
马修似乎也对自己的情绪有些不知所措，所以他选择先鼓了鼓嘴，然后对着他们化妆间暖黄色的天花板吐了口气，“抱歉，吉姆，我真的，真的对我现在的状态非常抱歉！”  
“我在努力了，但这真的可能要画上一段时间去适应，所以——哦，好吧，我会调整的！”马修低下头理了理自己身上的白袍子，上面镶的金色布条起了很不错的点缀作用，虽然现在没多少人愿意称赞那个。  
“兄弟，保护好身体，我可不相信你把迟到的时间拿去睡觉了，你现在就像个几天没睡觉的工厂工人。”吉姆摊了摊手，手指大致对着马修过分明显的黑眼圈。  
“你说对了…”马修把头低得更低了点，发出的牢骚降低到了只有他自己听得见的音量。  
“什么？”吉姆显然没听清楚，虽然他没有那么在意，“总之，如果有什么事情，你最好和我讲讲，我们不管怎么说还能帮帮你。”  
这次马修不再说话了，只是勾起嘴角点点头，笑得样子有些牵强：抱歉，现在也没什么人能来帮他了。  
马修迟到的情况早之后并没有好转，这是大家有目共睹的。  
虽然马修知道他已经努力过了，但主动权显然不掌握在他手里。这真不是件好事情，完全不是。要知道，它的确披了层甜蜜的皮。  
“吉姆，如果你还是想和我谈这件事情的话，你不如让本多拍几段！真的！让他去道具组工作一个星期也好！我真是看他——不爽！很久了！”马修说完之后，歪了歪头，企图用那双一眨一眨的眼睛让自己脸上的愤怒看起来没那么突出，“如果他可以离我远点，我绝对可以好好工作，我发誓。”  
“天哪，你们俩怎么了？”吉姆对这两人之间的矛盾后知后觉，他有些疑惑地动了动他那双明亮的蓝眼睛，“别那样，我知道你们上个月才一起喝了场酒！”  
“别提那事儿了！”马修有些懊恼地拍了拍自己的额头，“那绝对是我目前最错误的决定。”说完之后马修便走了，没留下让吉姆开口的时间。  
吉姆看着他略有些驼背的背影，觉得这世界真是奇妙：上个星期这两人还是好兄弟——起码看着是这样的，现在马修就对本有了这么大的意见。  
“或许我该找的是本…”吉姆小幅度摇了摇他的纯黑假发。  
  
  
  
但这无疑是个烂主意。吉姆对自己的决定后悔极了，他真的不该在散场之后来找人。  
“我…我说过了…”吉姆发誓他绝对不是故意蹲在道具室门口，然后看马修和某个人“干正事”的。道具组的磨砂玻璃让马修的轮廓变得非常模糊，而且他对面的人没有站在吉姆的视野里。  
另外，他从来没觉得马修的声音会这么…饱含那种丝毫不做作的女性特征，当然，这可能是因为马修因为害怕被人发现而故意放低音量的缘故。更何况他从来没想过马修会是个…咳，同性恋。  
“我说过了！啊…不要在剧组做！”马修的声音带了点哭腔，听着有些抓人心扉。  
马修对面的人说话的声音很低，大概是靠在了马修的耳边。  
之后，马修嘴里吐出的便全是呻吟了。吉姆做了个吞咽的动作，然后在心里祈祷他们的声音别被别人听见，慌张地走开了。  
第二天，趁着他们稀少的休息时间，吉姆想把马修约了出来，但无功而返，马修明显没把多少时间给他。直到下午两点钟，吉姆才等来了一通马修的用欢悦声音打来的电话。  
“喂，吉姆？如果你真没什么要紧的事情，我就先…”  
“你和你男朋友怎么样？”吉姆这次选择了主动出击，他可不想又被马修的反问句们又打击一次。  
“我——什么？不，不！”马修的声音变得紧张起来，像是只被人揪着尾巴的猫，在电话那头，马修似乎捂着听筒和他身边的人商量着什么。十几秒之后，马修才继续问道，“现在有多少人知道？”他的声音小极了，像是这附近有人正监听他们的谈话那样。  
“如果你们昨天在道具室的声音比较小的话，据我现在的情况，现在就我一个。”  
“我就说我们昨天不应该在那里做！”这句话，马修明显是对着他身边的人说的。  
“呃…考虑出来谈谈吗？如果不打扰的话，我想尽早见见你男朋友。”  
“…行，等会我——我们在咖啡厅等你。”马修的声音听起来丧气极了。  
  
啧，什么叫惊喜，这可能就是。吉姆看着眼前十指相扣的本和马修俩人，不由得这么想到。  
“你们俩…”吉姆用两个手掌指向了这俩人，然后又把手掌慢慢靠近，意思不言而喻，“什么时候？”  
“鬼知道那天到底几号…反正就是星期六那场酒之后。”马修很想用左手把自己的脸完完全全遮掩起来，让这话显得没那么羞耻，但他的那只手正被本紧紧拉着，动弹不得。  
  
  
  
  
马修觉得自己喜欢本，这是他从心里承认的事情。但他完全不认为本对他有任何一点超出朋友的情感。  
因此马修把这份让他束手无策的情感藏了起来，让所有的表面现象把这份小心思压下去。  
但这显然不现实。马修不得不承认当他看见本对他抿嘴笑的时候，他心跳加快得不正常。莫名其妙的口舌干燥，还有微微发汗的手心，好吧，这种情感已经到达了显而易见的程度了。马修舔了舔嘴唇，哪个成年人爱玩暗恋那一套学生玩法呢？  
所以在一个普通的周六，他像别人做过无数次的那样，邀请本和他去喝场酒。  
他给自己灌了一大口伏特加，然后在酒吧的角落把自己的嘴唇送了上去，也仅仅把嘴唇送了上去。当这个亲吻结束之后，马修没说任何话，他连本的脸都不敢看一眼，只是低着头，回味那口该死的烈酒。  
“我可以当你喝醉了。”这是本当时的第一句话。  
马修仍然没有抬起头，只是看着本衬衣上泛着银光的纽扣。得了，他已经被拒绝了。马修不知道自己该不该顺着本为他架起来的楼梯下去，但他内心的想法在这时候比他想要在表面维护的朋友假象快了不知道多少。  
“我只喝了一口。”去他妈的，他想说的不是这句。  
“我是说——我认真的。我知道你拒绝了，但我觉得你还是要知道，我说这话的时候非常认真。”马修边说着边吸了吸鼻子，这真的太丢脸了。他没想到自己会激动地流泪，虽然这很狼狈，而且没什么实际意义，但他必须承认：他在这个时候流泪了，而且连自己的哭腔都控制不了。  
“我想你误会了。”马修已经被这该死的生理盐水模糊了视线，所以他在这时并没有看清楚本脸上的笑容，“我只是觉得，你如果想和我在一起，最好再想想，因为有的事情我们需要协调。”  
“什么？”马修不太好判断本现在话里的意思，但他觉得这如果是委婉的拒绝，真是烂透了。  
马修用手背揉了揉眼眶，“我对你有好感，这是真的。”  
“嗯哼？我并不觉得我们的关系可以通过仅仅只有好感的基础上建立。”本把手环抱在胸前，眼睛看向马修有些泛红的鼻子。  
“咳…我喜欢你。”  
“我想躺在你怀里。”  
“我想和你睡在一张床上。”  
“我想和你做爱。”  
“我他妈在自慰的时候都想着你！”马修的声音越来越大，虽然在羞耻心的影响下，这段话的声音也不过在本能听清楚的程度。  
本看着马修的脸，不知道是因为酒精的催发，还是来自表明心意的青涩，总之，马修的脸红了。他真是个可爱的家伙，本是这样想道的。  
“说真的…我有点被你惊到了，”在沉默了很久之后，本揉了揉马修最近微微留长的头发，有些眷恋地用手指对发烧摩挲了几个来回，“但我喜欢这种惊喜感。”  
马修往下扯住了本的衣领，他们不仅是感受着对方来自嘴唇的，有限的温度。他们搂住了对方的脖颈，微微倾斜的角度成了进入对方唇齿的最佳条件。马修情不自禁地想要呻吟，他有些不能招架眼前男人特有的侵略性。  
之后，自然而然地，他们不仅仅是接吻了。本顺着马修的脖颈吻了下去，在他过分凸出的锁骨上做了文章。吻痕像是爱惨了这片肌肤，流连着留下自己的足迹，含带上淡淡的粉色，催促情欲。  
那不是马修第一次去本的家里，但那绝对是最特殊的一次。  
他们进门之后，像是解除了安装在身上那层所谓的“友好”，开始流露深藏于人性中的占有欲。那个晚上他们接吻了不知道多少次，他们从来不知道仅仅是唇齿交融，就能激起如此热情。  
“我还没准备好…”当本的嘴唇覆上马修瘦削的小腹时，马修的声音显得过分软绵无力。马修的手在本的胸膛上动了动，虽然像是在调情，但其中的确有些拒绝的意味。本慢慢停下了动作。  
“抱歉…但总是有些事情是我们控制不了的，我的举动还是有些莽撞。”本扣上了自己衬衣上最上端的扣子，表情有些懊恼，“抱歉，我应该等你准备好。”  
“嗯…我其实可以帮你。”马修胡乱地穿上了他的外套，他的衣服已经被他们刚开始的时候扔带客厅了。他系上了最中间的扣子，手伸向了本早已挺立的性器上，那双节骨分明的手开始上下撸动。  
“如果我应该在这个时候想你吗？像你开始和我说的那样。”  
“咳…那可能是个好主意。”马修把头微微移开了，脸上的红晕已经到了不可掩饰的程度。  
但，说真的，想着对方自慰很爽，他有亲身体会。  
最终本和马修在卧室里互相搂着睡了个好觉，然后把那天的第一句“我爱你”送给了对方。  
  
  
马修在告白前认为肉体关系和他们会很远，他觉得彼此所需求的理应是感情上的拥抱与深入。  
但没人可以拒绝本，特别是当他笑起来，然后对你说一句，“没关系，我应该等你的。”天哪，刹那间便马修觉得自己是个罪人，而且和清教徒一样古板老套。他几乎要把“其实”说出来了，但这件事情的确需要他再给自己做点心理建设。所以马修在当时选择给本一个拥抱，并且在心里思量着自己到底该怎么做。  
马修选择通过看影视图片来让自己学习这个特殊课程。好吧，通俗点，他看了几部GV。  
他看完之后，发现并这没有什么用处。除了让他知道他对男人间的做爱也会起反应之外，真的什么也没有。  
但是马修还是选择在他们在一起的第一个星期，用嘴唇纠缠上了本的脖颈。  
“甜心，你想要我吗？”马修坐在本的怀里，微微直起腿，用唇吻住了他的眼角。  
马修没有等到本的回答，但本伸进他衣服里的手说明了一切。  
本的手肆意抚摸着马修的身体，从耳垂到那不曾开拓的私密处。  
他们没有回到卧室，只是倚靠着对方，蜷缩在沙发上，将现在与未来的时间投注在这一刻，为了他们不曾熄灭的火焰。  
点燃的开始，是为了顶端那一刹那绚烂。  
马修不得不说，这件事情让他感受到了前所未有的，由身及心的舒爽。所谓的精神恋爱离他们越来越远了，在早晨睁开眼，感受着在自己腰间抚摸的手指时，马修迷迷糊糊地想着。  
但出乎意料的是，本的性欲出乎意料的强烈。强烈到马修有些招架不住。  
当马修在吃早餐的时候，那块紫薯餐包并不是最先被他吃进嘴里的，但马修对Ben来说是。他们甚至在厨房里做过好几次。  
他们在那天之后，连洗澡都在一起。马修觉得可能永远都不能拒绝本把抹满沐浴露的手放在他腰间的那种感觉，自己身前的这个男人会把手从他的后背一直延伸至他前端的性器，然后在帮他撸动的时候将手指深入他的后穴。  
很快，他们就自然而然地将那根手指，替换成更加炽热，更加令人着迷的东西，让这浴室里的水汽沾染上情欲和喘息。本喜欢让马修的身体贴在冰凉的浴室墙上，那样突然的冰冷会让这个可爱的家伙发出更羞人的呻吟，然后不可抑制地夹紧后穴。  
“唔…你…你慢点啊！”马修在每一次他们的性爱都会说这句话，但本从来没有实现过马修这个小愿望。毕竟他不可能慢下来，没有人能在欲望中推辞什么。  
但是，这有点太——荒淫无度了。他们还得工作，还得在剧组里面对面交流和演绎角色。因此这样过分的亲密有一个弊端，当马修看向本的时候，他完全不能忘记本在床上抚摸他臀部时触电般的感受，以及本咬住他耳垂，往他的耳廓里吹起时引起的颤栗。  
天…这完完全全让马修忘记了台词。他知道这很不对，但他不能控制自己大脑里那些如同三级片一般的画面和场景。  
在当天回到他们共同租的公寓，马修和本例常交换了一个吻之后，马修握住了本的手，阻止了他接下来的动作。  
“我们还是分开住吧…你不觉得我们现在有点？”后面的话马修没有说出来。  
“我们太合拍了。”本反握住马修的手心，”好了，开个玩笑，我知道你有点累。但我不想和你分开。”  
“哦……”马修呐呐地应了一声，他觉得自己可能逃不开本说情话的样子了。  
那个晚上他们终于停止了那样过了度的性爱活动，只是赤裸着躺在床上，拥抱着入眠。  
  
马修不知道为什么本在性爱上这么执着，但不可否认，他的确较之前放的开了，但这并不代表他不害怕被别人发现。他两个甚至还没有公开关系！  
他怀疑他们现在可能更像炮友，这绝对不是件好事情。  
所以，马修在一个晚上捏住了本的下巴轻轻打走了本覆在他腰上的手，对他说，“再这么做下去我们就分手。”  
在这之后，他们做爱频率有所减少，根据马修的要求，“一周一次”。  
但本原先接受的不大服气，但是马修在那时候捧住了本的脸，对他说，“随心所欲的机会一次就够了。”  
然后，本选择了Roll Play。两个演员的角色扮演，唔，滋味的确难说。但是在马修扮演了雏妓，想赚外快的律师，和热爱身体检查的护士之后，他发现这真的比平时拍戏有意思。  
“我可以去接个GV拍摄了，”马修在窝在本的怀里，有些困意，“我技术绝对比他们好。”  
“有我还不够？”本用力地亲了亲马修的额头，“一周一次真的少了。”  
“别想了。”不管怎样马修也不想再回到他们之前的生活了，所以他选择以侧过身子睡觉来结束他们的谈话。  
  
但马修是在自己的呻吟声里醒过来的。  
“啊……啊，唔！”他自己体内不停震动的东西叫醒了。  
“天哪！那是什么！快拿出来啊…”马修死死抓着床被，感受到自己的肠肉在不停收缩和蠕动。但在样的快感里，马修还没注意到房间里只有他一个人。  
等他被刺激得哭着射出早晨的第一股精液时，他才从之前的迷茫中缓过来，然后他就收到了一条短信。  
“起床了!记得别拿出来，我会来你身边检查的XD”  
好了，他就知道自己仍然没从欲望苦海里逃出来。马修尝试着用手指把那东西拿出来，但这根本就是为他徒增快感，跳蛋根本没有往外退，哪怕一点点。  
“去他妈的…”马修懊恼地看了看手机上显示的时间，把被子从自己身上撇开，开始了这个罕见的只有自己的早晨。  
  
“别闹了！”马修在休息的时候被本拉去了厕所，随着门被本锁住的声音，马修能感受到自己体内的那玩意又开始了死板的震动。  
“唔……算我求你了，别在这…”马修真的点都不想在这个过分狭小的空间里迎来高潮。  
“现在只要享受就好了，我只是看看你有没有听我的话。”本的声音故作低沉了起来，但分外有魅力，就像他的声音理应被这样传播进他的耳朵里那样。  
马修趴坐在厕所上，臀部被迫撅起，听从着本的指示把自己的臀肉往两边拉，露出那个最近被使用了不少次却不显得松垮的穴口。  
本把手指伸了进去，但他并没有去触碰那个仍然震动的跳蛋，而是开始模仿性器的动作开始抽插。  
“你在干什么！”马修的声音似乎只有气声，在这个狭小而静谧的地方，只有手指在穴肉中拔出和进入的声音能够被人听见。  
但这终究不是个私密的地方。从门外传来的脚步声和解开皮带的声音让马修的心跳加快了不知道多少，他当即就想推开在自己身后的男人。但本没有给他这个机会，他钳住了马修藏在衣衫下的腰，把头靠在马修的肩膀。  
“嘘…别激动。”本的声音似乎舔舐着他的耳廓，让所有吐出的气息对他进行挑逗。  
马修不可遏制地有了反应。  
或许他们可以明天再计划着把对方的身体推开。马修再一次搂住了本的脖颈。  
是的，马修每天的时间就浪费在这上面了。他自己也承认——很扯，但他酸软的腰证明这是真话。  
  
  
  
本对此有点苦恼。  
他并不是个过分注重性欲的人，他和他之前几任女朋友都没这样在一起过。  
曾经甚至有个叫奥莉菲的女士是因为他们之间逐渐淡薄的情感首先提出分手的，他们在之后也不曾联系过，不过听说她的丈夫个年轻的男孩，两个人一起去了不少地方。  
本不曾想过，自己会偶然在照片上看见那个端庄的女人露出的肆意张扬的笑容。富有激情不是吗？这说明她找到了正确的人。  
但本在那时还没有。  
直到他遇到了马修，这个焦糖色眼睛的男人。他在第一眼看见马修的时候并不觉得他特别，但时间能证明许多事情，当本发现自己对这个家伙有些特殊情感的时候，他的生活不可抑制地充盈进了活力。  
呼，或许他应该有所表示。但他似乎并没有立场来做这些事情。  
不过有些事情是不能控制的，就像他们平时无意识地对视那样，他总是能够望进马修的眼睛，然后他的嘴角会不自觉上扬出一个愉悦的弧度，连带着微眯的双眼。  
或许他的确不是个主动的人。本在马修向他告白的时候这样想道。他没有想过，马修竟然会先吹响攻陷的号角。  
不可否认的是，他在那时有退缩的想法，他正视了自己的感情，但他不能确定马修是否认同了他自身的情感。  
“我可以当你喝醉了。”他当时是这样说的，虽然他还笑着，但他心里在呐喊：别顺着这台阶下！告诉我，你爱我！这可能有些难为情，但这是他心里的真实想法，是不可否认的事实。  
而且他是个有些贪心的家伙，他不想让马修对他的情感仅限于“有好感”，得了，那太容易被替代了。  
不过马修真的是个合他口味的家伙。马修在紧张的时候，声音会不自觉地带上鼻音，显得格外稚嫩，然后这个甜心就用这样的声音告诉他，“我连自慰的时候都在想你。”  
绝对的暴击。本做了个深呼吸。他都不知道自己为什么在那时把这个泪眼朦胧的可怜家伙压到墙角，只是摸了摸他的头顶。  
马修需要时间来适应，不过本也没想到自己会这样激动。他或许也得尝试着把自己内心那些莫名涌起的激情压下去，并不是他排斥这样的情感，但这样的感受让他也觉得陌生。  
但是，他失败了。当马修在叫他，“甜心”的时候，他硬了，没有任何预兆的。  
不过这样互相理解的时日没有过太久，一个星期——准确来说是七天多三个小时，马修把自己交给了他。  
他的内心的微型话剧已经演到了情感高潮处，全体观众都站了起来为他叫好。  
这次演出似乎成了一个他们性欲开启的按键，而且在短时间内本找不到关掉它的方法。所以一切的放纵都暂时变得合理起来。  
天知道本有多喜欢看马修被他干哭时候的样子，眼眶泛红着求他停下来，但马修不知道这绝对会起反作用，他在那个时候更想看见马修明明连话都说不完整但仍然可怜兮兮哀求的样子了。  
他们明明都是第一次和男性谈恋爱，但本对自己伴侣的需求却强烈到自己也不能抑制。  
他从没觉得一个男人会是这样适合被抱在怀里，而且会这样撩人心弦。他总爱吻住马修的嘴唇，仅仅是这样的触碰就能让他渴求更多，然后埋在马修的脖颈处，把自己沉浸在他周身的、不知怎样描述的香味中。  
马修的腰像是生来就是给别人揽入怀中那样，过分的瘦削，以及些许的病态，但就是这样的形象才会激发人们对他的怜爱。  
本觉得自己可能有些过度了。但他脑子里总是想着马修，不过他是个成熟的家伙，他能够三心二意，能够在想着马修的同时，对自己对面的人做好自己的本职工作。  
所以他特别享受马修因为回忆彼此点滴而忘我的状态，太可爱了，也太难得了。  
但过分的爱意会将占有欲一并带来，本逐渐受不了别人和马修勾肩搭背的样子，即使他们都知道这是在普通不过的事了。但本还是选择在这个时候率先勾住马修的肩膀，让别人碰不到他。  
有点幼稚，他承认，不过别怪他，因为他会用自己的身体反应告诉马修自己内心的想法。  
  
  
但这样激烈的性事终究会让人疲惫——在他们之间特指的马修，虽然他懂，但他可从来不厌烦这个。  
所以马修在提出“节制”和“一周一次”的时候，他并没有那么吃惊，毕竟他在一段时间之前就思考过，该怎么处理这种情况了。  
角色扮演对他们来说绝对不陌生，这是他们的工作，他们的追求，但当这项行动沾染上性感意味时，他敢肯定，这绝对是件有趣的事情。  
所以——雏妓和熟客，贪财的律师和主管，新上位的护士和性无能的病人。  
最后的结果不用他们说明。  
  
  
而且本在这条协议上面耍了个小聪明，如果“一周一次”仅指肉体的直接接触，那么道具的用处应该显现出来了。  
这不可避免地耗费了些马修的时间和精力，在一个星期之后，本后悔了。他并不想看见马修的黑眼圈和明显没有休息好的状态，不得不说，他终于清醒了，而且有些心疼。如果可以的话，他一定会让自己当时的举动变成亲吻和抚摸，而绝对不是这样的行为。  
但是当他去找马修的时候，他听见马修对吉姆说，自己看他不爽很久了。  
本当然清楚这是句气话，而且这错误在自己身上，但他的行动和自己所想的并不在同一条线上。  
那个占有欲过强的他冲到了前面，那样的他选择在散场之后马修领到道具室，让这个还没来得及换下那套罗马风衣服的男人雌伏在自己身下。  
“你穿得这身衣服很好看。”他撩起了马修身上宽大的白袍子，两根手指直接插入了他的股间，“我太喜欢了。”  
“不要在剧组做！”马修死死捏住本的肩膀，身子颤抖着接受他手指的抽插，“求你了…”  
“宝贝，别叫了，会有人听见的。”他的声音低极了，像是这世界上只有马修才能听到他的声音，得到他的回应。  
“不…”虽然嘴上是这样的排斥，但马修的手指仍然只是捏在本的手臂上，指尖摩挲着他的肌肤。  
本进入的比平时还有迅速，他留给马修温存的时间并不多，但马修早已熟悉本的节奏，所以，即使这样的力度让他吃惊，但他还是很快从中汲取了快感。  
“啊…唔，啊！”马修随着本的动作而摇晃着身子，肿胀的乳头在这时并没有得到慰抚，只有衣料若有若无的摩擦。  
得了，马修已经被性欲娇养过了，他开始有些埋怨地呻吟起来，自己的手开始在胸膛上胡乱地揉捏。  
“别自己动。”本当然注意到了马修的行动，但这次略微带有怒气的性爱行为，注定了马修在这其中不能得到够完全的舒爽。本带有惩罚性地将马修的手拉住了，他的肩胛骨弯曲出了一个好看的弧度。  
马修觉得自己可能要疯了，身后男人的操弄实在凶猛地让他难以招架，但他现在已经抽不出时间来思考自己的伴侣到底怎么了，他现在完全陷入了情欲中。  
这样粗暴的动作让他感受到了不一样的快感，但就像刚刚说过的，马修被已经被性爱娇养过了。  
这样的性交带来的舒爽不可比拟，但马修更加喜爱那些温柔的招数，沉浸在回忆中，马修越发觉得现在的举动让他难受了。所以在被顶撞地射出来之后，马修吸了吸鼻子，有些神志不清地小声哭了出来。  
所以在那时，马修理所应当地没有听见本带有调笑意味的那句，“我让你不爽很久了吗？”  
置气之类的事情比不上马修突然的哭泣，所以本自己也觉得，这次惩罚行动太失败了点，因为他可狠不下心来冷落这个满脸泪痕的男人，以后也不可能。  
所以在第二天，在那稀少的休息时间中，他们选择了好好谈谈。  
  
“你知不知道我很爱你。”马修说这话时，表情认真的不像是在说情话，毕竟这句话他们每天都会说一次。  
“我也是。”  
“我喜欢和你做爱。”  
“这点不用说了。”  
“我想和你永远在一起。”  
“……我也是。”  
“但你是个混蛋。”  
“哦，什么意思？”本把身子往马修的位置偏了些。  
“你侵占了我的全部生活！”马修说道这点时，情绪较平常激动了些，他站了起来，手胡乱挥舞着，“我满脑子都是你，但你平时好像连一点都没有表示！为什么？我不想说那句话，那让我显得像个怨妇，但是，现在我除了那句话也不知道说点什么了，所以——在你心里，我是不是只是个炮友？”  
好了，这就是本所说“成熟”的最好验证，他的样子连马修都骗过了。他有点想笑，又有些心疼这个对自己魅力不自知的家伙——你早就把我的心抢走了！  
但他最后还是选择了一句内敛些的话，他看向马修那双此时正显得忐忑不安的眼睛，说：“欲望不能带来爱情，但爱情可以带来欲望。”  
“我发自内心地爱你。”  
  
  
  
  
“吉姆，”马修有些有些不知所措地晃了晃自己和本牵在一起的手，另一只手却紧张地蜷缩起来，“他是我男朋友。”  
吉姆有些惊讶，但这并不妨碍他为这对伴侣送上祝福，“除了祝你们幸福之外，我还是想问一句，呃，你们不准备出柜吗？”  
“所有人都会懂的。”这次是本开的口，毕竟他们用了一个上午来讨论这件事情。  
“哦？”吉姆在当时并没有懂，直到第二天，他看见这对伴侣自然而然倚靠在一起的样子，他才有所理解。  
不绝于耳的“宝贝”和“挚爱”，嗯，意思明了，足以让所有人都懂了。  
  
  



End file.
